Silverkit's Prophecy
by SilverHeart24
Summary: Silverkit is a normal Mistclan kit but there is a Prophecy told about her "Silver will shine through Mistclan like the moon" Follow Silverkit as she goes through life fulfilling the prophecy. I will try to update every week!
1. Allegiances & Prologue

** Allegiances**

Mistclan

Leader : Brookstar- Brown tabby she-cat

Deputy : Pebblewhisker-Gray and white tom

Medicine cat: Fernleaf-Gray tabby she-cat

Warriors: Mosspetal-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Graywing-Gray Tom with brown flecks

Redstripe- White Tom with red stripe down back

Streamfall-Brown tabby tom

Apprentice Lionpaw

Whitefur-White tom

Apprentice Brackenpaw

Minnowfoot-Dark gray she-cat

Rainpelt-gray and brown she-cat

Apprentice Dapplepaw

Lilystream- White and orange she-cat

Willowclaw- White and gray tom

Reedpelt- tan tom with Amber eyes

Sorrelheart-tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices: Lionpaw- Orange tom

Dapplepaw- Brown and white she-cat

Brackenpaw- Brown tabby tom

Queen and kits: Dawnflower- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Kits: Silverkit-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenkit- Black tom

Lepeordkit- tan she-cat with black flecks

Littlefur- gray and white she-cat

Kits: Sweetkit- brown she-cat with gray flecks

Snowkit-pale white tom

Elders: Whitenose- White she-cat

Hazeltail- Brown tabby tom

Sparrowpelt- Dark brown tom

Frostclan

Leader: Icestar- white she-cat

Deputy: Blacktail-Gray tom with black tail and paws

Medicine cat: Owlfur- Brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Gorsepaw

Warriors: Volefur- gray tom

Apprentice Whitepaw

Leechfur-Black with gray flecks she-cat  
Thornpelt-Light brown tom

Apprentice Nightpaw

Cedartail-dark gray she-cat

Apprentice Bluepaw

Mudpelt-Dark brown tom

Cloudflower- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Queens: Sunpelt-Orange she-cat with darker flecks

Webwhisker-gray tabby she-cat

Elders: Birdclaw-Brown tabby she-cat

Stonetail-Gray tom

Forestclan

Leader: Stormstar-gray tabby tom

Deputy: Rainwhisker-Tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine cat: Featherflight-brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Warriors: Pinepelt-Light brown tom

Honeyfur-Golden tabby she-cat

Apprentice Mosspaw

Addertail-brown tabby tom

Robinfeather- Brown she-cat with ginger chest and paws

Apprentice Swiftpaw

Dustwing- Light brown tom with white paws

Poppyflower-tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice Oakpaw

Weedpelt- pale orange tom

Queens: Mistflower-gray silver she-cat

Sagepelt-white and gray she-cat

Elders: Minnowtail-dark gray tom

Littletail-Gray and white she-cat with half a tail

Airclan

Leader: Ashstar- light gray she-cat with white chest and paws

Deputy: Flamefur- ginger tom

Medicine cat: Mapleleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors: Shrewtail- brown tom with long tail

Breezefur-Light brown tom with white paws and chest

Apprentice Hawkpaw

Foxpelt-Ginger tom with black paws and chest

Heatherfang-Pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice Featherpaw-

Dewtail- gray tabby she-cat

Skyfall-white with gray flecks she-cat

Apprentice Birchpaw

Rockflight-Dark gray tabby tom

Queens: Petalfur-pale orange she-cat with darker flecks

Streamflower- blue gray she-cat with black spots

Elders: Oakfur-pale orange tom

Timbertail-brown she-cat with white chest and paws

Prologue

The mist tickled the tabby's whiskers as she walked through the bright forest. As she strode onwards a dark gray she-cat appeared through the bushes and padded to her.

"Hello Dawnpetal" the tabby purred

"Greetings Fernleaf" Dawnpetal meowed

"Have you got a message from Starclan for me?" Fernleaf's heart filled with excitement as Dawnpetal spoke the next words.

"Silver will shine through Mistclan like the moon "she echoed.

Fernleaf ran it through her head until suddenly she realized she was in the medicine cat den in her nest. She quickly got to her paws and walked out into the clearing. The air was damp as she padded across the clearing to the Leader's den.

"Um… Brookstar?" Fernleaf whispered

"Come in" a voice said from inside the den, Fernleaf pushed through the ferns that covered the entrance and settled down

"What is it?" Brookstar questioned

"I had a dream" she began

"Dawnpetal came to me and said 'Silver will shine through Mistclan like the moon" She finished.

"Hmm it must be a prophecy this must be good then….. Our clan will shine" Brookstar meowed

"I hope so" Fernleaf added she got to her paws and meowed a farewell as she left the den. Dawn light was starting to filter through the clouds. Warriors were starting to wake up as she padded into her den and lay down in her nest. She stared at the nursery watching as kits began to play.


	2. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

As dawn light filtered through the opening in the nursery. Silverkit woke to find a heap of black fur on her, Ravenkit her brother was on top of her.

"Get off" She complained as she pushed him off

"Hey I was dreaming!" Ravenkit exclaimed

"What are you two mousebrains meowing about? I'm trying to sleep!" Lepeordkit, Silverkit's sister meowed

"He was on top of me!" Silverkit meowed

"Go back to sleep!" Lepeordkit meowed sleepily and lowered her head on her paws and closed her eyes.

"You guys should go outside before you wake someone else up" Dawnflower Silverkit's mother whispered.

"Really? Okay let's go Ravenkit!" She meowed excitedly to Ravenkit. She knew that Lepeordkit wanted to sleep. This would be her first time out of the nursery! As she raced out of the nursery some of the warriors were waiting at the entrance of camp. _Patrol _she guessed.

"Come on let's explore" Ravenkit pleaded

"Okay" Silverkit answered quickly. They headed to the closest den, it was a little far but somewhat close. The den was surrounded by brambles like the nursery. There was a hole in the brambles which Silverkit thought was the entrance. She poked her head through and saw many heaps of fur.

"I think this is the warriors den" Silverkit whispered to Ravenkit

"Ya" Ravenkit answered

Then a white and ginger she-cat raised her head. Silverkit's heart started to beat faster.

"Hello kits my name is Lilystream" She purred with amusement in her eyes.

"My name is Silverkit; this is Ravenkit and our littermate Lepeordkit is in the nursery" Silverkit meowed proudly.

"You will make great warriors" Lilystream meowed  
"Why thank you" She purred as she left the walked out without looking where she was going and bumped into a heap of fur. The large tom turned to Silverkit. He was white with a red stripe down his back.

"Oh and who's this?" He meowed

"This is Silverkit!" she meowed proudly puffing out her chest.

"I'm Ravenkit" Ravenkit added

"Well you better not disturb any of the warriors they are tired" he purred.

"We were leaving…..What's your name?" she asked. His scent seems familiar she thought

"You'll find out soon enough" He added as he ducked inside the warriors den. As Silverkit and Ravenkit padded onwards to the next den, she noticed it was distant from the other dens. It was in a log and had ferns at the entrance. She went in with Ravenkit right behind her. She saw a heap of fur sleeping so she decided to leave. As she turned around to leave she felt a tail on her shoulder.

"Hello kits come here" She said in a soothing voice. Silverkit and Ravenkit turned around to see the she-cat beckoning them over with her tail. She and Ravenkit padded over and settled down in front of the she-cat.

"H-hello my name is Silverkit, this is Ravenkit and out littermate Lepeordkit is in the nursery" she stammered

"My name is Brookstar" The leader purred

"You're our leader?" Ravenkit asked in amazement

"Yes I am… well you kits better get going if you want to see the whole camp before sunset"

"Bye" Silverkit meowed quickly before leaving the den. When they were halfway to the next den when Lepeordkit came bounding up to them.

"You guys left without me!" Lepeordkit complained

"You were asleep you lazy lump" Silverkit said jokingly giving Lepeordkit a friendly flick of the ear.

"Well you can join us now" Ravenkit added calmly. They soon continued to walk to the other den. This den was a cave den it was a big rock made into a den. They walked in it and they smelled something, _what is that?_Silverkit thought.

"Hello Silverkit, Ravenkit and Lepeordkit what brings you here?" the she-cat meowed.

"We are exploring…..Your Fernleaf right?" Silverkit asked

"Yes how did you know?" Fernleaf asked

"Our mother told us about you, and how you are a medicine cat" Silverkit explained

"Okay well have fun exploring" Fernleaf purred. Silverkit and her littermates left the medicine cat den, moving on to the next den heads held high. Clouds were starting to cover the sky, so they raced to the next den. It was made of bracken; it kind of looked like the warrior's den. They looked inside and it was empty.

"I think this is the apprentice's den" Lepeordkit meowed

"I think so too" Ravenkit meowed in agreement. They left that den and went to the last den which was in a tree stump.

"My guess is this is the Elder's den" Ravenkit proclaimed. Lepeordkit and Silverkit nodded their agreement. They went into it but then they saw some smaller cats putting a ball of stinking moss on older cats who Silverkit guessed were the elder's.

"They look busy, maybe we can come back later" Silverkit meowed

"Alright let's head back to the nursery" Lepeordkit meowed. They headed back to the nursery and saw a little bit of moss on the ground rolled up in a ball.

"I have an idea" Silverkit meowed excitedly as she picked up the moss ball with her claw and tossed it to Ravenkit which then picked and tossed it back. Soon all three littermates were playing the game, and after a while they got tired and went into the nursery. Dawnflower and Littlefur were talking; Silverkit looked at Littlefur's swollen belly _she's going to have her kits soon_ she thought. As she settled in the soft moss with her littermates Silverkit heard a low but familiar voice call from outside.

"I brought some fresh-kill" he called as he padded in. Once Silverkit saw him she realized he was the warrior she had run into earlier.

"I know who you are now….your Redstripe" she meowed

"Your right but your forgot one thing I'm your father" Redstripe purred

"Oh of course!" she exclaimed as she pounced on her father. He gently pushed her off and they ate the fresh-kill, after they were done eating Redstripe gave each kit a lick between the ears and Dawnflower.

"I've got to go now I'll be back tomorrow" He meowed. Silverkit and her littermates settled down to go to sleep.

"Sleep well" Dawnflower whispered comfortingly. Silverkit soon fell asleep dreaming about hunting.

**Review Please! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

Silverkit woke a few sunrises later to hear moaning coming from the other side of the nursery. _Littlefur! _Silverkit thought in horror Silverkit quickly prodded her mother with her paw.

"Wake up! Something's wrong with Littlefur!" she meowed urgently

"Huh?...Oh! She's having her kits, Silverkit go get Fernleaf" Dawnflower demanded. Silverkit quickly rushed out into the clearing and into the medicine cat den.

"Fernleaf wake up! Littlefur is having her kits" Silverkit meowed quickly. Fernleaf quickly leapt to her paws

"I'll be over in a few moments" she meowed as she went over to her shelves of herbs. Silverkit quickly left back to the nursery.

"Keep calm Fernleaf will be here soon" Silverkit heard her mother say calmly. Silverkit walked in to see her mother sitting by Littlefur which she was still moaning.

"She'll be here soon" Silverkit meowed

"I'm here now "Fernleaf meowed as she walked in. Dawnflower pushed her kits to the other side of the nursery.

"More Kits!" Lepeordkit meowed happily

"Finally" Ravenkit meowed. Silverkit was watching Littlefur with concern in her eyes.

"Ow!" Littlefur yowled in pain as her belly had a spasm.

"Hang on the first one is coming" Fernleaf soothed as another great spasm rippled across her body and a little brown bundle of fur came out. Fernleaf started to lick the kit and then let it suckle.

"It's a she-cat" Fernleaf purred

"Aww she's so cute I can't wait to play with them" Silverkit added.

"Not until they are older" Dawnflower explained

"Here comes the last one" Fernleaf purred as the last little bundle of fur came out. _Awww!_ Silverkit thought.

"Can I come in?" an anxious meow sounded from outside.

"Sure Graywing come and see your kits" Fernleaf invited. Immediately he came in and over to Littlefur.

"They are beautiful, what should we name them?" he asked

"I was thinking Sweetkit for the she-cat and Snowkit for the tom because of his white pelt." Littlefur meowed in exhaustion. Graywing settled next to her and started to groom her as she fell into a deep sleep with her kits at her belly.

Silverkit signaled to her littermates that they should leave so they wouldn't disturb Littlefur. They followed her out into the clearing. There were many warriors up and about one of them Minnowfoot came over

"How did Littlefur's kitting go?" She asked

"She had a she-cat Sweetkit and a tom Snowkit" Silverkit replied. Minnowfoot quickly walked to the entrance to the nursery. Silverkit went quickly over to the apprentices den and peeked her head in all she saw was a heap of brown fur. Silverkit silently padded over to him.

"Hey Brackenpaw can you teach me something?" Silverkit asked as she prodded him with her paw.

"Huh? Sure how about the hunting crouch?" He meowed as he slowly got to his paws. They went out into the clearing. He got into the crouch and slowly took a step forward then sat up and indicated that Silverkit did the same. Silverkit quickly dropped into the best hunting crouch she could.

"Step lighter on your feet" He instructed Silverkit quickly tried to fix it and began to slowly step forward without making any sound then sat up

"Great" Brackenpaw purred

"Thanks!" Silverkit meowed she turned to see her littermates bounding up to her

"Hey what happened to you?" Ravenkit asked

"You were busy talking to the warriors so I thought I would go get Brackenpaw to teach me something" Silverkit explained

"Well we want to learn too." Lepeordkit complained

"Well you can just do the hunting crouch like this" He instructed as he demonstrated it again. The whole day they had been with Brackenpaw. He hadn't had anything to do since his mentor was busy and for some reason never took him out on patrol. By the end of the day they left to the nursery and saw Ravenkit there with their father.

"What have you been doing all day Ravenkit?" Silverkit asked

"Well first I was helping Fernleaf then Redstripe got back and he was teaching me the hunting crouch what did you two do?"

"We learned the hunting crouch too! But we learned it from Brackenpaw" Silverkit explained

"Oh that's so cool we both learned it!' Lepeordkit meowed excitedly

"I'm tired" Silverkit yawned

"Me too" Ravenkit agreed. Lepeordkit agreed with a looked up to see bright stars shining down on her. They walked into the nursery and curled into their mother's stomach.

**Sorry a little short the next one will be longer!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

Silverkit woke to yowling coming from outside the nursery. She scrambled out of the den to see most of the warriors and apprentices were up and about yowling and talking angrily. Silverkit could feel the tension in the air. Silverkit saw Sorrelpaw and her brother Reedpaw. Silverkit padded up to them to see what all this was about.

"What's going on?" she asked puzzled

"Forestclan crossed our border and took prey!" Sorrelpaw answered.

"Why is everyone waiting around?" she was still confused why everyone was in the clearing.

"Because we are waiting to see what Brookstar says, we might attack" Reedpaw meowed excited. Silverkit suddenly couldn't wait until Brookstar made her decision even though she wouldn't be going. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye and she saw that it was Brookstar coming out of her den with her deputy Pebblewhisker beside her. _I wonder what she will say! _She thought. Brookstar leaped onto the fallen tree and Pebblewhisker leaped up beside her and looked onto the crowd intently.

"I have made my decision" Brookstar began

"We will attack at dusk!" she meowed informatively. Everyone yowled their agreement and went to go eat before they left. Silverkit looked over to see Sorrelpaw's mentor talking to her and Reedpaw. Silverkit went over to see what was happening.

"What's got you excited?" Silverkit asked

"We are going!" Sorrelpaw and Reedpaw meowed simultaneously.  
"Can I go?" Lepeordkit asked as she came bounding up

"No kits don't go to battles" Reedpaw explained harshly

"And why not?" Silverkit butted in. _I want to fight for the clan! _She thought.

"Because you are too small" Sorrelpaw explained softly giving her brother a glare.

"I can be big!" Lepeordkit complained as she and Silverkit puffed their chests out.

"Uh no" Reedpaw meowed rudely and left to a group of warriors nearby.

"Pay no attention to Reedpaw he's just a grumpy lump" Sorrelpaw meowed soothingly and then left to the other apprentices.

"Reedpaw is so mean!" Lepeordkit complained

"I know! So what if we are kits, we will be the best warriors ever" Silverkit meowed proudly.

"Where's Ravenkit?" Lepeordkit asked

"I don't know probably with Fernleaf he spends most of his time there helping her with those disgusting smelling herbs" Silverkit meowed.

"Ya…. Maybe he'll be a medicine" Lepeordkit stated. Silverkit nodded and looked around; she saw that everyone that was going on the battle patrol was already gathered at the camp entrance. Her father was waiting there she went over to him

"You're going?" she meowed scared he could get hurt. Redstripe gave her a lick between the ears.

"Yes but don't worry I'll be fine" She looked at him believing him

"You better be" she meowed now feeling better. A voice sounded from behind her making her jump.

"Of course your father will be fine he is one of the clan's best fighters" Silverkit turned around to see Brookstar standing behind her. Redstripe dipped his head to Brookstar

"Thank you" he meowed, Brookstar nodded to him and went to gather everyone up.

"Goodbye" Redstripe meowed

"Bye" Lepeordkit and Silverkit meowed at the same time. The group left through the camp entrance and out into the night. Ravenkit came over

"Guys you have got to see Fernleaf's den! It has everything that can heal the warriors from battle wounds to sickness!" Ravenkit meowed excitedly.

"Ravenkit?" Silverkit asked hesitantly

"Ya?"

"Are you going to be a medicine cat?" She asked looking at him intently

"I don't know yet, just the herbs are so amazing and…. well…. maybe I will be a medicine cat…" he trailed off lost in his own thoughts

Silverkit could not fall asleep that night, so she got up and went out of the nursery. The moon bathed the clearing in moonlight; everyone was asleep except for the warriors out fighting.

"I hope father will be okay" she muttered to herself, she was so worried

"Can't sleep either?" Silverkit jumped and turned around to see a White and orange cat behind her.

"Lilystream?" She asked

"Ya that's me" She answered

"Why aren't you with them?" she asked curious

"I sprained my paw today so I thought I wouldn't be much help in battle" she explained

"Oh" Just then Silverkit started to hear yowling from the distance

"They must be back" she meowed excitedly and she left to the camp entrance. Warriors came through the entrance, she caught sight of Sorrelpaw.

"What happened?" she asked

"We won!" she stated proudly then her eyes changed to be full of sorrow.

"Your father is hurt" she meowed sadly. Silverkit became suddenly worried

"Where is he?" she asked urgently.

"Back there" she meowed as she pointed her head towards the back of the group where Graywing and Streamfall were helping him into camp. Silverkit rushed over, her father was bleeding heavily from a cut on his side and another on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He looked at her with a painful expression

"I'll be fine" he managed to say but Silverkit could tell that he was suffering greatly.

"I'll go get Fernleaf" she meowed quickly before rushing to the medicine cat den. She went through the opening and found the medicine cat already awake and gathering herbs for the injured warriors.

"Fernleaf! My father is hurt badly" she meowed urgently

"Okay I'll be right there" she meowed before grabbing herbs and following Silverkit out into the clearing and over to where Streamfall and Graywing placed my father on the ground. Fernleaf quickly went to work with getting herbs on his wounds. Ravenkit came up to see what was going on

"What's happening?" he asked concerned as he looked at his father

"He was hurt in the battle" she meowed as Ravenkit went over to Fernleaf to see what she was doing, Silverkit left to go get her mother. She got in the nursery to find her mother was leaving to go to her father to check up on him, so she went with her.

"Do you think he will be okay?" she asked her mother. Her mother stopped and looked at her and rested her tail on her back comfortingly

"Of course I do he can get through anything" her mother meowed before heading on her way again Silverkit raced to her father which was now resting in the middle of the clearing.

"You okay?"

"Of course I just have to rest for a while" he meowed stiffly still sore from his wounds

"Okay good" she breathed a sigh of relief and watched as Fernleaf helped her father to his paws and limped over to the medicine cat den. Silverkit yawned realizing how tired she was she went back to the nursery and closed her eyes.

**Thanks to Greenclaw, Blue, Spring Shadows, Songshaper, Fluffykittens11, and Pinkiestar For Reviewing!**

**Please Review it makes me happy when you do!**


	5. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

Silverkit woke the next day to find that Ravenkit was gone _weird_ she thought, she went out of the entrance of the nursery only to run into Ravenkit.

"Oomph!" she fell backwards a little

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked him

"I was with Fernleaf she said she would show me some herbs and then!" He stopped and looked at her for a reply but she was waiting for the next part

"And then!" he repeated she still looked at him waiting to hear what was after And then!

"Go on" she meowed wanting to get to the point

"And then! She asked me to be her apprentice and I said yes" he meowed so happy he looked like he would explode.

"Congratulations! But we won't be apprentices for another two moons you're going to have to wait a while" she stated not wanting to disappoint him she gave him a comforting lick on the shoulder before moving so he could go in the nursery.

She wanted to play so she found a ball of moss from when the apprentices cleaned the elder's den. Then she went into the nursery over to where Littlefur was sleeping with her two kits beside her. Silverkit crept over to Sweetkit and prodded her with her paw

"Wake up! So we can play!" she whispered in Sweetkit's ear. Sweetkit twitched slightly then slowly raised her head to look at Silverkit with sleepy eyes.

"Now?" Sweetkit asked sleepily

"Yes now!" she said a little too loud that Littlefur looked at them

"Why don't you two go out and play before you wake up the others" she meowed before lying her head back down and closing her eyes. Sweetkit got slowly to her paws before following Silverkit outside. Once they were out there Sweetkit immediately sat down.

"I'm not awake so this game will not be a good one" she meowed. Silverkit looked around and saw a puddle and went over to it

"This should wake you up"

"Wha?" Silverkit hit her paw across the puddle and water hit Sweetkit's face

"You awake?" Silverkit teased

"Why'd you do that for?" Sweetkit complained shaking her head to get the water off of her face

"Because you weren't awake" She replied simply

"I would've woken up by myself" she explained now seemingly wide awake

"Well I helped you so we could play faster" she stated before passing her the moss ball and her passing it right back. The warriors were getting up and going about their business not getting in the way of Sweetkit's and Silverkit's game. They played the game for a while then grew bored and decided not to play anymore so when they were about to go inside a loud voice sounded

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here in front of the fallen tree for a clan meeting" Silverkit turned to see Brookstar on the fallen tree and saw that Reedpaw and Sorrelpaw had their fur sleeked down and went to the very front of the crowd. Silverkit and Sweetkit settled at the end of the crowd. They were joined by Ravenkit and Lepeordkit, then slowly came Snowkit just as the meeting began

"Sorrelpaw and Reedpaw come forward" Sorrelpaw and Reedpaw padded slowly forwards.

"Reedpaw and Sorrelpaw fought well against Forestclan and they deserve to be warriors" she paused then began again

"I, Brookstar, leader of MistClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them as a warrior in her turn" She turned to look at Reedpaw first

"Reedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Reedpaw looked intently at Brookstar

"I do" he meowed simply like this was no big deal

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Reedpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Reedpelt. StarClan honors your courage and will, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MistClan" Reedpelt licked her shoulder then went to stand by his mentor, Willowclaw. Silverkit turned to Sweetkit

"I'll be up there one day" she meowed pointing her tail at Brookstar

"Not if I get leader first!" she meowed challengingly as Brookstar continued

"Sorrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Sorrelpaw turned to Brookstar with warmth in her eyes

"I do" she answered as if it was the most important thing in her life, so much different than her brother

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Sorrelpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sorrelheart. Starclan honors your bravery and kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of MistClan"

The clan started to cheer their names

"Reedpelt! Sorrelheart! Reedpelt! Sorrelheart! "The new warriors had a gleam of pleasure in their eyes. Silverkit rushed over to Sorrelheart

"Congratulations! You're a warrior!" she meowed happily proud of her friend, Sorrelheart looked at her with compassion in her eyes

"It'll be your turn soon enough" she purred before licking her on the shoulder, her old mentor came up to congratulate her then tell her she needed to get ready for her vigil. Sorrelheart nodded to Silverkit then went over to stand by her brother at the camp entrance. Silverkit slowly and thoughtfully walked back to the nursery. She curled up in her nest then looked out of the entrance; the last thing she saw was Sorrelheart's tortoiseshell fur.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Warriors! Erin Hunter does!**

**The characters are mine though!**

**Chapter 5**

Silverkit woke a moon later to a nice warm day. _Greenleaf is finally here _she thought. She went to the camp entrance and looked out into the forest, she sat there for a while looking intently out of the entrance to catch any glimpses she could of the place she had never gone before. She heard footsteps behind her so she quickly turned around to find Brackenpaw coming towards her.

"Hey" he meowed uneasily

"Hi" she meowed. He came and sat by her looking out into the forest together.

"What's up?" he asked looking at her with a questioning gaze.

"I want to go into the forest so bad! I want to see and feel what it's like out there I can't wait until I'm an apprentice" she meowed looking out longingly into the forest.

"You want to go?" he asked

"What?" she meowed surprised

"You want to go out there?" he asked again

"Ya but won't you get in trouble?" she asked she wanted to go out but she didn't want to get one of her friends in trouble

"I don't know but I don't think it would hurt" He looked at her calmly

"Sure as long as it doesn't get you in trouble" she meowed before heading out through the entrance. Once she was outside she gasped surprised at how beautiful it was with the lush green forest and the grass that was so soft and the sky so blue, _Wow_ she thought. She followed as they made their way past some bushes and into a small clearing that was surrounded by bushes and short trees with big leaves.

"What are those called?" she meowed pointing her tail to the small trees

"Those are maple trees" he purred.

"I love it here" she meowed not ever wanting to go back to camp

"Me too that's why I brought you here it's so pretty here" He meowed and turned to look at her with bright eyes.

"How'd you find this place?" she asked curious

"I was hunting around this time of season and I saw a rabbit and I was stalking it when it suddenly took off so I ran after it and I caught it here I don't think many people know of this place" he explained as he gazed across the clearing. All of a sudden the bushes in front of them started rustling.

"Move faster "A voice sounded from the bushes

"I can't when you are stepping on my tail!" Another voice complained

"Shhh they will hear us, we've got to surprise them!"

"Come out you guys" Silverkit meowed, Ravenkit and Lepeordkit came out.

"We tracked you all the way here" Lepeordkit meowed proudly

"Really?" Brackenpaw meowed somewhat surprised

"Yep!" Ravenkit meowed

"Isn't it pretty here?" she asked her littermates

"Oh I know!" Lepeordkit exclaimed as she looked around. Then she turned her attention to the sky

"What's that?" she asked Brackenpaw. He slowly raised his head to look at the sky then put his head down fast

"It's a hawk it is dangerous to kits but you guys are bigger than what it would go for so you should be safe" he meowed. Silverkit looked up startled and saw the hawk circling something a little ways away then take off in the other direction.

"Weird" she muttered to herself the refocused to what Her littermates and Brackenpaw were talking about. Turns out it was about who was the better warrior in the clan.

"I think Redstripe is the best!" Ravenkit meowed

"Well that's because he is your Father!" Brackenpaw meowed

"I think Graywing" Brackenpaw added

"Well I think Brookstar I mean she has to be a leader for some reason so she has to be the best in the clan so far at least not until I'm a warrior" Silverkit meowed

"Not uh I'm going to be the best!" Lepeordkit meowed threateningly

"Oh ya? Try me!" Silverkit meowed before getting tackled by her sister. She quickly got pinned down

"Ha I told you!" Lepeordkit meowed proudly

"Okay okay you got me!" she gave up and then stopped just as her sister loosened her grip she launched herself upward and easily pinned her sister down.

"I told you that I was the best warrior but you didn't listen" she meowed before getting off her sister

"That was great Silverkit!" Brackenpaw insisted Silverkit looked at him with shining eyes

"I think I will look for herbs for Fernleaf" Ravenkit declared before padding around the clearing sniffing for a hint of herbs. Lepeordkit was looking around then up

"There are dark clouds does that mean it will rain" she asked Brackenpaw

"It sure does looks like we should be getting back before we get rained on" He got up to leave and padded through the way we had come. Ravenkit turned out to find some horsetail and was carrying it in his jaws.

"Wow you found some" Silverkit meowed surprised

"Ya well I had seen some in Fernleaf's den so I thought I should grab it" he explained

"oh cool" she meowed she was almost out of the clearing when she heard something behind her she turned around and gasped at what she saw

"Help!"

**Please Review!**

**Who's in trouble? You decide!**

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm very sorry for not writing for a while I've just been very busy and I am working on a new chapter now so it should be up soon! And thanks for being patient!**

** ~Silverheart24  
**

** Also check my poll for this story!**


	8. Chapter 7 for Real!

**So Sorry for the wait but here is the actual Chapter 7 and don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile!**

**~Silverheart24**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Silverkit's startled gasp brought Brackenpaw, Lepeordkit and Ravenkit to her side. About 6 fox lengths in front of them the hawk that they had seen earlier was attacking Lilystream.

"Oh my Starclan" Breathed Brackenpaw

"What do we do?" Lepeordkit asked Brackenpaw immediately turned to the three kits

"You need to go get help I'll fight it off for now" Ravenkit took a step toward Brackenpaw

"I can help with her injuries!" Ravenkit stated

"Okay Ravenkit go hide in the bushes Leopeordkit go get help and Silverkit you go with her" Ravenkit went and hid, Lepeordkit and Silverkit started racing back to camp, Brackenpaw started battling the hawk, claws flashing everywhere. They were halfway back to camp when Silverkit stopped in her tracks. Lepeorkit realized that there wasn't anyone with her she went back to where Silverkit was.

"What are you doing we have to get help!" she panted

"We need to help Brackenpaw" she meowed quickly before taking off towards Brackenpaw, Lepeordkit stood there stunned for a heartbeat then ran towards camp to get help. When Silverkit got there Brackenpaw was pinned underneath the hawk, it was about to kill him then take him away. Silverkit ran to the hawk and without thinking jumped on it's back and started clawing it's neck, Brackenpaw got free and started sashing at it's face and Lilystream was getting fixed up from Ravenkit though he kind of looked confused.

Almost immediately three warriors rushed to the scene Willowclaw, Streamfall and his apprentice Lionpaw. Once the Hawk saw the other warriors it set off and to Silverkit it looked like it went far away. Sliverkit breathed a sigh of relief once it was out of sight.

"That was weird they never attack grown cats" Willowclaw stated Streamfall nodded in agreement Lionpaw rushed over to her

"Are you okay? What are you doing attacking a hawk? You are too small" Silverkit just glared at him

"I'm fine and I am almost an apprentice for your information" she growled before turning to leave when she turned to him

"Also I was trying to help a friend because I care" she turned and stalked off back to camp. When she arrived her mother rushed over to her

"Where have you been? And are those scratches?" Dawnflower looked at her very concerned

"I was helping Brackenpaw he was being attacked by a hawk!" She was starting to be annoyed about everyone being so protective

"You are too small to be fighting with claws"

"I am not!" she meowed loudly and angrily she stomped over to the medicine cat den

"Fernleaf?!" the small tabby she-cat poked her head out of her den

"Silverkit what do you ne- are those scratches they are big" she moved out of her den to Silverkit's side

"Here let me get herbs for that"

* * *

Once she was all covered in herbs she left the medicine cat den feeling very tired but then she saw that Brookstar was on fallen tree

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the fallen tree for a clan meeting" almost immediately everyone poured out of their dens eager to find out what happened that day Silverkit looked around then saw Brackenpaw and went over to sit by him, he was also covered with poultices. When he saw her his eyes brightened

"I never got to say thank you back there you saved my life" She felt happiness inside her finally she wasn't too small for this

"Well I didn't want you to die so" Lepoerdkit came bounding up and sat by her with a quick smile before paying attention

"As most of you know one of our warriors was attacked by a hawk and since it is so unusual I would like anyone who leaves camp to have a warrior go with them" she dismissed the meeting then everyone broke into groups whispering and spreading gossip like they always do. Silverkit realized she hadn't seen Lilystream since the attack so she headed over to the medicine cat den once she was inside Fernleaf was telling Ravenkit about herbs

"So yes you used that correctly but you could've added some marigold to the poultice but well done" Fernleaf congratulated Ravenkit when Fernleaf saw Silverkit she looked on with concern

"What is it have your wounds reopened?" Silverkit shook her head

"no none of that I was wondering if Lilystream was alright" she asked

"She is but she is sleeping so I wouldn't disturb her if I were you" Silverkit was glad of the news but she wished she could have talked to her when she was halfway between the medicine cat den and the nursery Sorrelheart came up to her

"Guess what!"

"What?" she asked excited to hear whatever was exciting

"I'm pregnant!" Silverkit couldn't believe it but she was very happy for her friend

"Wow congratulations! Who's the father?" she asked

"The father is Pebblewhisker!"

"The Deputy is your mate?" she couldn't help but ask

"Ya and I know he will be the best father ever!" she meowed before turning and probably going to tell more of her friends

Silverkit sat there shocked because of who the father was _I didn't know they were that close what else don't I know?_

* * *

** Thank you for waiting this long I promise the next one will be up sooner**

** Please R & R it helps!**


End file.
